Un buen día
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [ZoSan,yaoi,lemon] Hace tiempo que Sanji comtempla a Zoro desde la distancia. Un día le toca la tediosa tarea de vigilar el Going Merry. ¿Qué pasará cuando, sin darse cuenta, se acerque al espadachín?


**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Aviso:** fic** YAOI **(relación** chico con chico**) que contiene** LEMON **(sexo explícito). Si no te gusta la temática dudo mucho que este fic sea de tu agrado.

**Notas de Mayumi:** Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie... uf, es muy difícil empezar a manejar personajes a los que no se está acostumbrada, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Dejadme avisar de un par de cosas: yo One Piece lo he visto en catalán, así que no sé la terminología que usan los personajes para llamarse entre ellos en castellano o japonés. Y sólo he visto hasta que termina la serie de Arabasta, así que tengo mis limitaciones.

Bueno, a lo mejor os choca un poco las actitudes de los personajes, pero teniendo en cuenta que Sanji es un mujeriego declarado y Zoro no ha mostrado interés por nadie, me parece una de las posibles situaciones que se podría dar entre ellos.

Besos!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Basado en One Piece

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Un buen día**

Apagó el fuego y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sabía que aquel no era un buen día. Lo sabía desde que le había despertado el contundente topetazo de Zoro, gritándole que dejara de abrazarle porque él no era Nami. Se le escapó un gruñido. Estaba harto de que su subconsciente le traicionara, en sueños, haciéndole rodar por toda la fría habitación en busca del calor del espadachín.

Sabía que no era su día desde que se le había quemado, por primera vez en años, el desayuno que había preparado. Se frotó instintivamente la cabeza en el lugar donde le había pegado Luffy por echar a perder la carne.

Se había acabado de convencer que mejor que no se hubiese levantado de la cama cuando le había tocado quedarse en el Going Merry, vigilando el barco, en vez de poder salir a disfrutar del festival como todos sus compañeros. Dejó escapar otro suspiro al pensar en la cantidad de chicas bonitas que debía haber en la fiesta.

Cogió uno de los cucharones de cocina y probó la salsa con aspecto distraído. Un arroz con curry perfecto. Lo primero que le salía bien a lo largo del día. Sonrió y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, quizás había empezado a cambiar su suerte. Salió a cubierta y se acercó a la proa. Sabía que lo encontraría allí, entrenando.

Se apoyó en la barandilla, observando como Zoro atacaba al aire con aspecto concentrado. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba contemplando en silencio al espadachín, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de peso que era capaz de levantar, de la velocidad a la que se movían sus sables o de la absoluta perfección de sus músculos. No sabía desde cuando le observaba, pero un día se descubrió con sus ojos fijos en el reservado Zoro y no los pudo volver a apartar.

Sacó lentamente el encendedor del bolsillo de su camisa y prendió el cigarrillo. Aspiró con fuerza, dejando que el humo inundase sus pulmones, mientras echaba abatido la cabeza hacia atrás. Ese maldito marimo había acabado por trastocarle.

-Puedes irte si quieres, yo no me voy a mover de aquí- le sobresaltó la voz de Zoro. Le miraba con aquella tranquilidad que solía caracterizarle pero que pocas veces conservaba en su presencia.

Sanji negó con la cabeza. Recordó el juego de las pajitas: quien sacara la más corta se quedaría vigilando el barco.

-Lo hicimos a suertes y me tocó a mí, no quiero pensar en como se pondría mi encantadora Nami-san si le pasara algo al barco mientras yo no estoy- replicó. Era superior a sus fuerzas, no podía evitar picarle.

La vena no tardó en aparecer en la frente de Zoro.

-Cocinerucho pervertido- murmuró entre dientes, dejando claro que no había pasado por alto la ofensa implícita en esas palabras. Sanji le estaba insinuando que no se fiaba de dejar el barco a su cargo.

El espadachín se colocó uno de los sables en la boca y continuó entrenando, dándole la espalda con enojo. Pero la irritación le duró a penas unos segundos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la silenciosa presencia de Sanji, que le faltaba algo cuando no estaba él. Soltó un ronco gruñido, al parecer descontento con uno de los movimientos y se aplicó con más ganas. Sus poderosos músculos se tensaban y marcaban en armonía con la danza de sus espadas.

Sanji no supo en que momento había empezado a acercarse a él, pero de pronto estuvo a muy poca distancia. No podía negar que Zoro ejercía sobre él una atracción de lo más extraña. Sonrió con burla. Era una vergüenza, alguien como él tan pendiente de otro hombre… pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Reprimió un suspiro de resignación. Aquel no había sido un buen día, y el espadachín era lo único que podía cambiarlo. Intentó alzar una mano, pero esta resultaba demasiado temblorosa. Aquello le sorprendió, nunca había tenido problemas para insinuarse a nadie. Desde luego, lo que le hacía sentir su compañero era completamente diferente, era… único.

Zoro hizo un brusco revés, girando su cuerpo, y de pronto se encontró con sus dos sables a ambos lados del cuello de Sanji. Durante una fracción de segundo, su rostro reflejó una expresión de terror, pero tan pronto como consiguió detener el movimiento de las espadas refunfuñó algo incomprensible que sonaba de lo más enfadado. No se había dado cuenta de la proximidad del cocinero y por poco lo mata.

Con una lentitud exasperante, Sanji apartó los dos sables de su cuello. Se acercó más al espadachín y retiró la tercera arma de su boca, con sus ojos entrecerrados y reluciendo con un brillo especial. Pudo notar como el gesto, aparentemente inocente, ponía a Zoro en tensión. Sanji dejó caer el sable a un lado y se acercó un poco más. La expresión casi hipnotizada del rubio, la proximidad de su aliento agitado sobre el rostro del espadachín y la expresa lentitud con que se fue poniendo de puntillas, anulando la poca diferencia de altura que había entre ellos, dejaron muy claras sus intenciones.

-Yo no soy Nami- balbuceó torpemente Zoro, consciente de lo que tenía en mente el cocinero.

Sanji dio un par de vueltas al cigarrillo, jugueteando con él entre sus dedos, antes de arrojarlo por la borda.

-Ya lo sé- respondió en un suave ronroneo.

Las mejillas de Zoro adquirieron un violento tono carmín. Sanji tuvo que contener un gemido. Nunca había visto al espadachín tan inseguro, tan vulnerable, tan encantadoramente irresistible. No se lo pensó más. Hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, atrapando aquellos labios con violencia, desplazando las manos hasta la nuca para impedir cualquier intento de huida. El rubio escuchó el repiqueteo de los sables contra el suelo, el sonido metálico que produjeron al caer, primero uno y luego el otro, cuando las manos de su propietario perdieron las fuerzas y dejaron de sostenerlos. Las mismas manos que se apoyaron inseguras en su cintura, logrando que el estómago del rubio se encogiera en un escalofriante hormigueo.

Sanji deslizó sus dedos por la amplia espalda, desnuda, empapada y suave. Nunca habría podido imaginar que la piel de Zoro fuera tan agradable al tacto, a pesar de la cantidad de cicatrices que la surcaban. Continuó moviendo sus labios de manera juguetona sobre los del espadachín, resiguió con la lengua el inferior, haciendo que Zoro abriese la boca en un acto reflejo. Sanji se separó repentinamente y su compañero emitió un leve gruñido de protesta que sólo logró excitar más al cocinero. Sin prisas, empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, disfrutando de la atención que Zoro ponía a cada uno de sus estudiados movimientos. Hacía algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que la mirada del espadachín también recaía cada vez más sobre él, no hacía falta que se dijeran nada que estropeara aquel momento de perfecta comprensión. La prenda de ropa fue a parar al suelo, quedando olvidada junto a los sables. Las manos del rubio deshicieron el nudo de la corbata, que pasó en un ágil movimiento tras el cuello de Zoro. Tiró de ella, atrayendo al otro contra su cuerpo y apartándolo prudentemente de las armas. El espadachín se dejó acercar con una docilidad sorprendente, quedando de nuevo a escasos milímetros de los tentadores labios de Sanji.

-Creí que te gustaban las mujeres- susurró Zoro.

-Yo también- respondió el rubio, antes de volver a atrapar con ansias aquella boca que durante mucho tiempo ni se había atrevido a desear.

Esta vez, la lengua de Sanji irrumpió con violencia en la cavidad de su compañero, buscando la otra lengua, invitándola a perderse con ella en una danza salvaje. Nunca se había imaginado besando al espadachín, pero ahora que había probado su sabor se daba cuenta que tenía cierto poder de adicción, una mezcla de sensaciones contradictorias muy similar al mismo Zoro. E igual que no había sido capaz de dejar de observarle, supo que no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin aquel húmedo contacto. Quería más, necesitaba mucho más. Empujó un poco a su compañero para dejarlo apoyado contra la barandilla. Le daba mucho morbo la tímida sumisión que mostraba el orgulloso espadachín, tanto que Sanji sólo podía devorarlo con la mirada. Se acercó, con esa sensualidad innata en él, mordiéndole con descaro el labio inferior. Las pálidas manos de Sanji se deslizaron ávidas al prieto trasero, atrayendo a Zoro hasta él, apegándolo a su cuerpo para que pudiese apreciar su estado de clara excitación. Los labios del espadachín dejaron escapar un gemido al notar la presión de la endurecida entrepierna del rubio, haciéndole reaccionar por fin. Las manos de Zoro se cernieron con brusquedad en torno a la cintura del cocinero, mientras deslizaba su lengua con movimientos rudos en la boca de su compañero. El deseo mutuo por tanto tiempo contenido, la ansiedad por sentirse uno al otro les llevó a parar al suelo hechos un revuelto ovillo, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviese claro como habían ido a parar allí.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?- preguntó Zoro, mirándole con seriedad. Él no solía sentir atracción por nadie y su compañero era un mujeriego declarado, no acababa de entender muy bien lo que les había llevado a aquella situación.

Sanji se incorporó de manera seductora sobre sus codos y sonrió tentadoramente al espadachín, que se apoyaba sobre las dos manos para no aplastarle con su peso.

-Segurísimo- confirmó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los cabellos verdosos. Eran un poco ásperos, pero igualmente agradables al tacto. Le recordaron al carácter de Zoro y esbozó otra sonrisa, esta vez más cálida e íntima.

El espadachín pareció convencerse y llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Sanji, desabrochándolos con torpeza y tentado a arrancar los pequeños y apretados botones. Las tareas delicadas no estaban hechas para las manos grandes y fuertes de Zoro. Finalmente logró liberarlos y le sacó los pantalones de un brusco tirón, irritado por lo que le había costado. Deslizó la ropa interior con algo más de delicadeza, contemplando las gráciles y fuertes piernas del rubio durante el proceso. Sabía que podían llegar a ser un arma letal, lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión en carne propia, pero ahora se le antojaban engañosamente delicadas y suaves. Las recorrió curioso desde la rodilla hasta la ingle, perdiéndose en ellas por la parte interna del muslo.

Sanji soltó un suspiro al notar el áspero tacto de aquellas manos, y arañó en un acto reflejo la cubierta de madera cuando inesperadamente Zoro descendió entre sus piernas y el cálido aliento le acarició su erección. El espadachín hizo una mueca, dudoso.

-¿Y tú, marimo, ya sabes lo que haces?- preguntó Sanji, divertido al ver su indecisión. Picarle y hacerle enfadar era un placer retorcido al que no podía resistirse, una de sus victorias aseguradas sobre el indomable Zoro. Pero esta vez no tuvo el efecto esperado.

-Estoy acostumbrado a tener cosas en la boca- respondió ruborizado, haciendo alusión a sus sables.

Y sin más hundió el endurecido miembro en su cavidad bucal. Directo y conciso, como solía ser él, abarcando toda su longitud con confianza al ser algo que le era en cierto modo familiar.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior ante tan repentino placer. Desde luego sabía lo que hacía, se dijo mientras Zoro le envolvía con aquella cálida humedad, moviéndose lentamente por su longitud. Tsk, ahora no podría mirarle del mismo modo cada vez que le viese con el puñetero sable en la boca. Entrecerró los ojos, contemplándole con morbosa expectación mientras Zoro subía y bajaba por su miembro. Los deliciosos calambres que se propagaban por su vientre le hicieron sujetar con fuerza la cabeza del espadachín, deteniéndole. Estaba demasiado excitado. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sin necesidad de decir nada, conscientes de lo que iban a hacer. El silencio se alargó de manera un tanto tensa, sin que ninguno se atreviera a tomar la iniciativa.

-Yo no… nunca…-Zoro desvió la mirada hacia un lado, avergonzado- Nunca he estado con nadie- confesó al fin.

El pecho de Sanji casi estalló de la impresión. Joder, ¿Zoro se había propuesto volverle loco? Porque si era eso, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto deseo por nadie. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del espadachín y le giró con suavidad el rostro, obligándole a encararle.

-Confía en mí-pidió-. Yo te daré placer- le aseguró. No tenía ninguna experiencia con hombres, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver a Zoro sonrojado y jadeante que estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su palabra.

Sanji intercambió su posición con la de su compañero, situándose sobre él para poder desvestirle con comodidad. Acercó una de sus manos a la boca del espadachín y rozó sus labios, separándolos un poco. Zoro le miró un poco inseguro, pero finalmente los aceptó en su boca y los resiguió con la lengua, abarcándolos cada vez más. La respiración del cocinero casi se convirtió en un jadeo ante aquella inexperta sensualidad. Extrajo sus dedos con brusquedad para cazar con sus dientes aquella boca, aquella lengua tan sugerente y provocadora. El espadachín, que ya iba ganando seguridad al besar, le respondió de manera hambrienta. Se incorporó, sentándose y dejando que Sanji resbalara sobre su regazo. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, con tanta intensidad que podría haberle fundido con él. Sus manos aferraban el pálido cuerpo con tantas ansias que casi le hacían daño. Le encantaba también esa parte primitiva de Zoro que le había valido el temido apodo de demonio cazador de piratas. Mierda, si es que le gustaba todo de él.

El cocinero rompió el contacto entre sus bocas para respirar agitado. Aquella reacción de Zoro era muy propia de él, dejarse llevar por el puro y simple instinto cuando no sabía que hacer. El pecho bronceado le subía y bajaba a una velocidad de vértigo. Sanji rozó con sus dedos la enorme cicatriz que lo cruzaba. El estremecimiento del espadachín hizo que sus miembros se rozaran, recordándole la dolorosa dureza que tenía entre piernas. También Zoro fue plenamente consciente de su erección, soltando un gruñido impaciente. Movió sus caderas, buscando una nueva fricción y erizando la piel del rubio al sentir la necesidad que el espadachín tenía de él. Ninguno de ellos podía esperar más.

Sanji se llevó los dedos a la boca, lubricándolos de nuevo en un movimiento rápido e impaciente. Con la otra mano empujó el torso de Zoro para volverlo a recostar contra el duro suelo de madera.

El espadachín volvió a notar los nervios acumulándose en la boca del estómago mientras Sanji deslizaba la mano lentamente por su vientre, cada vez más abajo. Giró la cara, entre avergonzado e incómodo, y tras flexionar un poco las piernas alzó las caderas.

El cocinero esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura. Sabía que Zoro era orgulloso y varonil, que para él aquello resultaba incluso un poco humillante, y aun y así se estaba entregando a él. Aquella resignada sumisión disparó sus hormonas como nunca antes. Quería estar con Zoro como no había estado con nadie en su vida. Quería que supiera que iba a ser completamente suyo. Llevó su mano a su espalda y tanteó su propia entrada, haciendo un poco de presión. Su columna vertebral sufrió un placentero calambre. Decidido, se penetró con un dedo, jadeando por su propia invasión. Era molesto, más que nada por la incómoda posición en que había quedado, pero sólo pensar que luego sería Zoro el que se encontrase dentro le provocaba deliciosos pinchazos en la parte baja del vientre.

El espadachín dirigió su cohibida mirada hacia el rubio al notar los ansiosos soniditos que emitía. El corazón le latió con violencia al poner la atención en la erótica escena que ofrecía Sanji. Sus tensos músculos se relajaron y se recostó tranquilo contra el suelo. Detuvo con su mano las penetraciones del cocinero y le miró con seriedad.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- ofreció, todavía un poco nervioso.

Sanji le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Mierda, si seguía comportándose así de inseguro le iba a hacer acabar antes de empezar. No era normal que le diera tanto morbo tener ese extraño e inesperado control sobre Zoro. Dos dedos abriéndose paso en su entrada hicieron que dejase de pensar para arquearse de puro placer. Estaba tan excitado que el dolor a penas le duró unos segundos. Se lanzó a devorar con unas ansias irracionales la boca del espadachín, haciendo tanta presión que sus labios no tardaron en volverse rojizos. Jadeó de manera sonora en aquella otra boca cuando los dedos comenzaron a moverse con torpeza en su interior. Rompió el beso para degustar la bronceada piel de Zoro a la altura del cuello, de la clavícula, del hombro. Podría comérselo entero. Le mordió cuando sus dedos acertaron en un punto especialmente sensible. No podía más.

-Hazme tuyo Zoro, ahora. Quiero que seas el primer y único hombre de mi vida- pidió en un seductor susurro, incorporándose un poco para quedar sentado sobre las caderas de su compañero.

El espadachín asintió gravemente y acomodó el cuerpo que estaba encima de él sobre su miembro, sintiendo la calidez de aquella entrada expuesta. Sanji se movió impaciente para adentrar poco a poco la gran erección en su interior. Soltó un gemido, que entremezclaba intensamente el dolor con el placer.

Zoro llevó una de sus manos al dorado flequillo de Sanji, retirando los mechones que siempre cubrían la parte izquierda de su rostro para poder mirarle a los dos ojos.

-¿Me… me muevo?- preguntó, serio y un poco asustado. No sabía si le había hecho daño.

El cocinero volvió a gemir. ¿Desde cuando Zoro se atrancaba con las palabras? Estaba descubriendo una faceta nueva y encantadora de su compañero.

-Más te vale- le susurró excitado, mientras él mismo levantaba su pelvis para iniciar el balanceo.

El espadachín le embistió con aquella tosca brusquedad que le caracterizaba. La primera penetración le provocó un latigazo de dolor que le subió por toda la espalda. Sanji se mordió el labio para no gritar, le había prometido que iba a disfrutar, y sabía que Zoro no se quedaría tranquilo si le hacía daño. La siguiente embestida profundizó de manera punzante en su interior. Se dio cuenta de la expresión insegura del espadachín y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No me rompo fácilmente- le aseguró.

Tenía a Zoro en su interior, entregado por completo a él, sus manos acariciándole suavemente su espalda, sus labios claramente ansiosos por volver a perderse entre los suyos. Su cuerpo se destensó al acto, permitiendo que la siguiente acometida se adentrase mucho más en su ser. Está vez sí, Zoro alcanzó esa zona que le hacía temblar de goce. Un calor febril se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo mientras el dolor iba quedando poco a poco anulado por el placer. Aceleró el ritmo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos entrecerrados. Jamás se había imaginado siendo penetrado por otro hombre, pero era la experiencia sexual más gratificante que había tenido en su vida. Porque era con Zoro, se dijo, al darse cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto el reservado espadachín para él. Enroscó sus manos en torno a aquel poderoso cuerpo bronceado, queriéndose convertir en uno con él.

Zoro contemplaba la pálida e inmaculada piel del cuello expuesto ante él. Se dejó vencer por su tentadora llamada y depositó allí su boca, lamiendo y succionando con ansias. Cada vez que Sanji se dejaba caer lujuriosamente sobre él, la nuca se le erizaba y todas las células de su piel temblaban de una manera imperceptible. Llevó sus fuertes manos a las gráciles caderas y acompañó el movimiento del rubio. El placer era tan insoportable que le cortaba la respiración. El cocinero le apresó una vez más con fuerza entre sus estrechas paredes, logrando que todo su cuerpo se electrizara sin ninguna clase de control. Jadeó rápidamente mientras sus músculos se contraían al límite de lo que era capaz de sentir. Sus labios dejaron escapar un gutural sonido cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, dejándole totalmente satisfecho y sin fuerzas. Casi al mismo tiempo sintió sobre su vientre una cálida humedad que le indicó que Sanji también había llegado al clímax. El cocinero recostó su frente contra la propia, al parecer también tembloroso y agotado, sintiendo todavía la adrenalina circular por sus venas. Los labios de Zoro se curvaron sutilmente, llegando a ser una imperceptible sonrisa mientras jugaba delicadamente con las doradas hebras que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Sanji suspiró, complacido y con una sensación de increíble descanso en el pecho mientras alzaba las caderas para hacer salir al espadachín de su interior. Después de contemplarle tanto tiempo en la distancia, había podido fundirse con Zoro, sentir que estaban conectados más allá de sus caracteres discordantes y sus presuntuosas peleas. Era la primera vez que tenía necesidad de expresar a alguien como se sentía.

-Zoro…- le llamó con voz débil. ¡Joder! Ahora era él quien se ruborizaba estúpidamente. Apretó los labios y recuperó su actitud segura y confiada- Zoro, quiero que sepas que…

Un suave ronquidito le interrumpió para hacerle alzar la mirada y contemplar al espadachín. Sus ojos se estrecharon con irritación. ¡Maldito marimo de…! Iba a decirle que le quería, tragándose su orgullo y olvidando la irremediable rivalidad que había entre ellos, y el muy idiota se quedaba dormido. Se acababa de ganar la paliza de su vida. Eso sí, cuando se despertara, porque se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que daba lástima zarandearlo. Soltó el aire, entre un suspiro resignado y un gruñido molesto. Así era Zoro, un dormilón, un verdadero desastre y un condenado inoportuno. Sonrió. Esos defectos eran precisamente los que le hacían tan graciosamente encantador. No podía decir que estuviese enfadado, si no todo lo contrario. De hecho, estaba tan satisfecho que ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de encender un cigarro. Se recostó contra el amplio pecho de Zoro, que lo envolvió con sus brazos protectores mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible en sueños. Él tampoco tardó en quedarse dormido en aquel seguro abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tripulación del Going Merry que había salido a celebrar el festival regresaba animada a su barco. Nami parecía especialmente feliz, frotando insistentemente su mejilla contra una bolsa de Bellies que había ganado en un puestecito de feria.

Entraban conversando alegres cuando la escena que encontraron en cubierta les dejó a todos con la boca abierta y la mirada desorbitada.

Sanji y Zoro durmiendo placidamente uno junto al otro. Durmiendo uno en brazos del otro. Las miradas se movían alternativamente del cocinero al espadachín, con absoluta incredulidad. Sanji tenía una marca rojiza en el cuello. Zoro tenía un visible mordisco en el hombro. Estaban desnudos. Estaban juntos. Indecorosamente desnudos y juntos.

Usopp cayó al suelo al ser consciente de lo que eso significaba. No tenía nada en contra de ese tipo de parejas, pero siempre los había visto a los dos muy masculinos, uno tan mujeriego y otro tan macho.

-Sanji… con Zoro….- balbuceaba de manera incoherente, convencido de que le había sentado mal tanto dulce y estaba alucinando.

-¡Uooo! ¡Uooo!- gritó Chopper, corriendo arriba y abajo por la cubierta- ¡Luffy! ¿Dos hombres pueden procrear?

-Parece que sí- respondió con tranquilidad su capitán, mientras su lento cerebro intentaba procesar la escena.

Robin se limitó a sonreír, y a Nami se le marcó una gruesa vena en la frente. Sanji se despertó con los gritos que Chopper aún continuaba dando y contempló a sus compañeros con cara de circunstancias.

-¡Al menos podríais haberos metido en el camarote!- gruñó enojada la pelirroja.

Al instante los ojos de Sanji se convirtieron en dos corazones y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¡Nami-san, querida, no te enfades!- canturreó, mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba su ropa interior y la camisa para taparse al menos un poco- En seguida te preparo la cena más deliciosa del mundo para que me perdones. ¡Sabes que te adoro con locura!

-Yo quiero carne- se apuntó animado Luffy- Montones y montones de carne.

La chica se asestó un tremendo topetazo en la cabeza al cocinero, que estaba dispuesto a abrazarla de manera pegajosa.

-¿¡Cómo tienes la desfachatez de decirme eso… después de acostarte con Zoro!?

Sanji se puso serio. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en sus labios con calma.

-No lo puedo evitar, cada vez que veo una chica guapa sufro una incontrolable revolución hormonal- se excusó el cocinero.

-¿Y Zoro?- preguntó Nami con gravedad. No quería problemas entre sus dos amigos.

-Zoro es…- el rubio desvió la mirada para contemplar el rostro tranquilo del espadachín y esbozó una sonrisa enamorada. No fue capaz de decir nada, pero su expresión fue una respuesta más que evidente.

-Está bien, os perdono porque hoy ha sido un buen día- concedió la pelirroja mientras palmeaba feliz la bolsa con el dinero- ¡Todos a la cocina!- ordenó al resto de la tripulación- ¡Y tú tapa a Zoro, que va pillar un resfriado! ¡La próxima vez sed más discretos, que no estáis solos!- le gritó al rubio, antes de cerrar de un sonoro portazo.

Sanji encendió finalmente el cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios, dándole una larga calada. Era la primera vez que en su vida que se sentía de verdad en paz. Joder, tanto que le gustaban las mujeres y había acabado por entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un hombre. Terminó de vestirse, pero dejó los botones superiores de la camisa abiertos para lucir con orgullo la marca que le había dejado Zoro. Contempló con cariño a su amante, su musculoso pecho que subía y bajaba relajadamente, su boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar un hilito de babas, su prieto y redondito trasero, tan perfecto como todo él. Nami tenía razón. Aquel había sido un buen día. El primero de muchos, se dijo mientras iba al camarote a buscar una manta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Más notas de Mayumi:** Ahora que me lo miro, no sé si esto puede considerarse one-shot o sólo era una excusa para escribir un lemon de esta parejita, jeje. Es que me apetecía hacer algo sobre ellos.

A mí me parece que no ha quedado del todo mal, espero que os haya gustado!

Besos!


End file.
